


Yes, My Master

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Master/Servant, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard tends to his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, My Master

Integra Windgates Hellsing sat tense at her desk, taking a long drag of her cigar as she read over the latest expense reports. Alucard had gotten a bit out of hand with his last mission, causing thousands of pounds of damage in the pursuit of just a couple of low-level vampires. The board certainly would have a stick up their asses about this, come next meeting. According Alucard, the vermin weren’t even worthy of being called vampires, simply arrogant weaklings with fangs. She scoffed as she tapped off the remains of her cigar into her ashtray, tossing the papers aside and leaning back in her chair with a scowl set on her noble features. Impudent dog, costing her money and more headaches on top of unavoidable discomforts.

 

Leaning back in her chair with a sigh, Integra rubbed at her temples in attempt to ease the pressure in her head. Maybe if she could just relax for a bit, she would be able to tackle the rest of her paperwork with ease. It wasn’t often that that the head of the Hellsing Organization had much time to rest, and fatigue was laying heavy on Integra’s body. Maybe just a quick nap in her chair was what she needed.

 

Just as fate would have it, there was no such luck for peace and quiet for very long in the Hellsing household. The room seemed to pulse lightly with an otherworldly presence, the light in the room dimming. It’s as if her very ire had summoned him.

 

“Alucard…” she uttered coldly. The shadows shifted and a pair of blood-red eyes materialized out of the darkness before the rest of his face emerged. That lopsided grin was plastered on his face, as always, giving him the look of someone who knew far more than they were letting on. Knowing Alucard, that may very well be true.

 

“Don’t you have better things to do than to lurk around here?”

 

“My master seems troubled. Perhaps, I could be of assistance.”

 

That grin of his stretched into a leer, a hungry, lewd expression that had Integra’s upper-lip curling up in a sneer. Cheeky bastard.

 

“You could assist me by not causing me so much trouble. I thought the Ultimate Weapon of the Hellsing family would have easily been able to take care of a couple of undead scum without having to level an entire town.”

 

“But it was so much fun.”

 

Of course that would be his response. Integra simply closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses, leaning back further in her chair with a huff. Then, there were suddenly pale, long-fingered hands resting on her thighs, gently pushing them apart as Alucard crowded between his master’s legs. When exactly did he get so close? Integra wasn’t at all fazed by the vampire’s sudden appearance before her, having long grown accustomed to his tricks. Though, the way Alucard’s nostrils flared as he inched closer to her clothed crotch was a bit unnerving to say the least. Integra didn’t let it show on her face, merely arching a brow as she looked down her nose at her pet.

 

“Permit me to have more fun, master. I do get so very bored.”

 

Integra considered this for a moment, weighing her options. Would letting Alucard have his way with this be detrimental to all the work she had put in asserting her dominance? She hadn’t fed him from her in quite a while, and the act of allowing him to taste her blood always served to strengthen the bond between them; the bond between master and servant. Though, she never fed him from between her legs before. She did feel quite powerful in this position, after all, the vampire kneeling before her and eager to please. Given her current condition, a bit of carnal relief would be just what she needed to get her body to relax from all the cramping and discomfort.

 

Alucard stayed right where he was, lightly kneading her thighs and waiting patiently for permission. Face set in a stern expression; Integra shoved him back and unbuttoned her trousers, then removed them completely along with her padded underwear. Alucard made a low, pleased hum in his throat when Integra sat back down and opened her legs to him. He came forward with his unnaturally long tongue out and ready to taste the blood offered to him when Integra took a fistful of hair and yanked him back sharply, earning her a gasp and a smirk from him.

 

“You do not call the shots here, Alucard. I am still your master and you the obedient servant. Do not think for a second that this changes anything.”

 

A lazy grin spread on Alucard’s lips, a breathy laugh bubbling over his lips as he looked up at Integra. “Yes, my master,” he sighed wistfully, long tongue slipping out as Integra slowly inched him closer. The noblewoman could feel the light shudder rolling through the vampire as his tongue finally met her bloody flesh, her thighs flinching slightly at the contact. Alucard lapped at her pussy with quick, light flicks of the tongue, tasting her idly before dragging his tongue up along her slit slow and firm as his eyes fluttered closed with a heavy moan.

 

Such sensations were rather new to Integra, never having taken a man to bed before or allowing Alucard such freedom to touch her in such a way. She fought to keep her expression blank, the corners of her mouth and her eyebrows twitching with the effort. But the way Alucard licked at her sensitive folds had her resolve threatening to break any second.  
When he pressed his tongue inside her tight, slick hole, Integra let the smallest of sounds slip from her lips, a gasp that dripped with need and pleasure. Her cheeks heated up with a blush at the utterly embarrassing sound she had just made, but as she looked down at the smug expression on Alucard’s face, Integra tightened her fist in his hair and pulled him tighter against her. She ground her hips against his face, smearing her menstruation over Alucard’s nose, mouth and chin. The vampire simply chuckled in response, panting and sloppily running his tongue over his master’s sex in a vain attempt to catch every drop.

 

“Don’t… give me that look…” Integra says, trying to sound sure and commanding but her voice ends up sounding soft and breathy on her ears. To make up for it, she pulls harder on Alucard’s hair and squeezes her thighs around his head as he continues to slurp and lap at her the best he can. A smug smirk curls on Integra’s lips as she forces the vampire to focus on eating her out; enjoying the control she has over him even in a situation like this. However, when Alucard’s tongue pushed back inside her, Integra outright moaned.

 

The vampire’s tongue was sinfully skilled, squirming and undulating within her sensitive hole against places the woman didn’t know could feel so good. It felt so good that Integra didn’t even care as blatantly pleasured sounds began to fall from her lips, legs shaking and squeezing tighter around the vampire’s head. In one fluid motion, Alucard lifted his master’s legs to rest on his shoulders, his hands coming to rest on her backside to lift her to his mouth.

 

Too far gone with the pleasure to care, Integra bucked and rolled her hips, fucking herself on that long, devilish tongue as it flicked in and out of her shivering hole. She had both hands fisted in Alucard’s hair, yanking him closer as if she could bring him deeper. “Fuck… Move your tongue there. No not- YES! Right there, you impetuous creature!” Integra demanded, panting hard and riding the vampire’s face for all he was worth.

 

Alucard complied with her every demand, listening and watching her body for what she liked best as he drank from her. He even helped rock her hips against his face, chuckling in amusement as his master came undone at the efforts of his mouth. His tongue curled and flicked and plunged inside her as he mouthed and lipped at her outer-lips and clit. Alucard had never seen his master like this, so desperate for her pleasure yet still so powerful at the same time. Only one such as Integra Hellsing could tame a monster like him, could still hold his respect while caught up in the throes of passion.

 

It felt like Integra’s stomach was dropping down out of her and bouncing back up again, dropping further every time Alucard’s tongue pressed at her g-spot and building the pressure inside her. She clawed at her servant’s scalp, gasping hard and fast and toes curling as the pleasure mounted. All it took was Alucard pressing up hard at the bed of nerves on her front wall to get her gushing down his throat.

 

The noblewoman held her breath as waves of ecstasy crashed through her body, making her shake and buck involuntarily as she came. Alucard lifted her hips higher off her chair, gulping and slurping down his fill of her, drinking from her like a dog dying of thirst. For those few blinding moments, the only sound in the room were that of Alucard’s greedy smacking and gulping and the occasional low moan of satisfaction rolling from him.

 

When Integra came down from her blissful high, she released the breath she was holding in a shivering moan, slumping in her chair and shivering lightly. Alucard continued to lap up her blood, panting hard over her as his tongue slathered against her leaking slit. Integra pet absently at his dark hair, twitching now and again from the aftershocks shooting up her spine from the vampire’s still active tongue until she shoved him off her with a grunt. Her servant got to work licking her blood from around his mouth, not an ounce of shame in him as he did so. He even grinned up at her as he did so. Integra merely regarded him for a moment before standing up and redressing her bottom half, looking every bit as regal and calm as she always did as she did so.

 

“Have I done well, my master? Do I deserve your praise?”

 

At that, Integra moves to grab her servant by the back of the head and shove his face in the bloody mess on her office chair. The vampire king merely laughed as his master ground his face into the sullied leather, flicking his tongue out to lap up the mess.

 

“I give praise when praise is due, Alucard. You should know that by now. Now clean up the mess you had a hand in making then be on your way.”

 

“Yes, my master,” came Alucard’s giddy reply before he dutifully set on sliding his tongue through the bloody mess. Integra watched on with a face of stone, being sure the monster in man’s flesh cleaned up every last drop. Every now and then, she gave Alucard’s head a shove or a twist, gaining a chuckle or a low gasp from the vampire before he increased his efforts. Soon enough, the chair was clean of Integra’s blood and she released her servant’s head with a dismissive shove before making to leave the office.

 

“I’m going to lie down. Tell Walter to be sure the stain doesn’t set.”

 

“Yes, my master,” replied Alucard with a sensual lick of his lips.


End file.
